I Will Not Bow
by Irish Contessa
Summary: One shot following "The Dinner Party and the preview of "The House Guest" episodes. Elena trusts the one vampire who has never broken a promise. Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode and the preview.


**I Will Not Bow**

_One shot following "The Dinner Party and the preview of "The House Guest" episodes. Elena trusts the one vampire who has never broken a promise. Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode and the preview._

"She needs to go," Elena said.

"You need me, Elena," Katherine said with a smirk. "And they know it."

"No, you'll get us all killed," Elena said. She looked at Stefan and Damon. "She goes. Now."

Katherine's smirk grew as the Salvatore brothers exchanged looks and made no move to do as asked.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Elena…" Stefan began and his voice was placating.

"No, Stefan," Elena said evenly as she opened her eyes. "You gave me your word. Both of you. Are you breaking it?"

"It's not that simple," Stefan said while glaring at Damon who simply watched Elena with a narrow gaze.

"It is exactly that simple," Elena said quietly. "You have a choice: you can either keep your word or you can break it. Which one will it be?"

"How do you expect us to get rid of her?" Stefan demanded.

"There are two of you and one of her," Elena said. "I think that means you can probably take her. I can call Bonnie if you think you'll need help."

"So you want them to kill me?" Katherine asked one eyebrow raised. "How bloodthirsty of you Miss Gilbert."

Elena simply continued to watch the Salvatores and wait. When neither made a move or gave any indication that they intended to keep their promise, Elena smiled bitterly.

"Then I guess we're at an impasse," Elena said. "Give me a call when you decide keeping your word is the way to go. Maybe it won't be too late."

The three vampires watched Elena leave the boarding house with various expressions and emotions. Stefan was upset, visibly so, that Elena had walked away and was angry. Katherine was amused that the girl seemed to think she could get her way. Damon was uneasy, though it didn't show on his face. He knew Elena and he knew she had some kind of crazy plan that was likely to get her killed. The girl simply didn't give up that easily.

"Well, that was rather dramatic," Katherine said, her smirk firmly in place.

"We need to focus," Stefan said. "We need a plan."

"First, I need to eat," Katherine said. "Anyone care to join me in hunting?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks and both nodded. Neither of them had any intention of letting her loose on her own now that she was out of the tomb.

* * *

The three vampires left the boarding house and that was all Elena had been waiting on. She entered the house and swiftly made her way to the basement. She eased the door open and walked toward Elijah. Elena quickly pulled the dagger out of his heart and moved to the far corner. It took only seconds for Elijah to rise. He looked around and pinned Elena with his stare.

"I'm getting quite sick of waking up in this room after being stabbed with that dagger," Elijah said.

"I can understand that," Elena said. "Are you alright? Do you need blood? That's not an offer."

Elijah smiled slightly at that. The human had guts, he'd give her that.

"Why did you bring me back?" Elijah asked.

"It became clear to me that I had placed my trust in the wrong vampires," Elena said.

"The Salvatore brothers have betrayed you?" Elijah asked. He was surprised but kept that to himself.

"They broke their word," Elena said. "Therefore, I feel I am released from keeping mine."

Elijah nodded in understanding. It was the code he lived by. If one side of an agreement was broken, the other side no longer needed to be abided by.

"How long have I been here?" Elijah asked.

"Only about a day," Elena said. "We need to renegotiate our agreement."

Elijah raised his eyebrows at that statement. Yes, the girl definitely had guts.

"I realize that you would be completely within the right to simply take me away and lock me up," Elena said. "I did kill you after all. However, I think if we work together, we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement and kill Klaus."

Elijah waited. He had lived long enough that patience was not an issue though this small human girl intrigued him.

"I am working under the assumption that you have no desire to die," Elena said. At Elijah's nod, she continued. "The dagger that killed you will also kill Klaus but it has to be used by a human. It will kill any vampire that uses it. I realize you probably have a different way to kill him after I'm dead but I don't want to die either. So if I use the dagger, Klaus is dead and both of us stay alive."

"And if it doesn't work?" Elijah asked. "If you cannot kill him? He's quite powerful."

"Then we revert to your original plan," Elena said. "If it comes down to a choice between my life and those of the people I love, I know what my choice is."

Elijah nodded. "Alright," he said slowly. "It certainly doesn't hurt to have contingency plans. What do you want in return?"

"The same thing I wanted before," Elena said. "Well, a modified version. You let me live my life until the time comes. And you keep the people I love safe. I've pared that list back though. My aunt, my brother, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. And defense only against the Salvatores."

"No Alaric Saltzman?" Elijah asked.

Elena shook her head. "I thought about it but it seemed…unfair to ask you to protect him when he did try to kill you," she said. "Obviously, I'd prefer he not die but…"

"And I can retaliate against the Salvatores should they attempt to kill me?" Elijah asked. "You surprise me, Elena, and that is a very difficult thing to do."

Elena shrugged. "Like Ric, it seemed unfair to ask you not to kill people who might try to kill you," she said. "I don't trust them anymore but I don't want them dead either."

Elijah nodded. "You have an old world sense of honor," he said. "It is one I understand and appreciate. I give you my word on this agreement. However, you understand we'll have to spend considerable time together working on this plan for you to kill Klaus, correct?"

"I understand," Elena said. "Just so we're clear – I'm not a snack bar."

This drew a surprised laugh out of Elijah who looked as startled by the sound as Elena was.

"I have no desire to weaken you," Elijah said. "At my age, I need very little blood. I will not feed from you or anyone in this town."

"Then we have a deal," Elena said. "And I apologize for killing you. I mistakenly thought they were more trustworthy than you. It's a mistake I won't make again."

Elijah nodded. "You are only human," he said in amusement. "You are bound to make mistakes."

Elena grinned at that and then let out a laugh. "I suppose that's all I've done with this entire situation," she said. "It's very frustrating to know someone wants me dead simply because I happen to look exactly like a Petrova from centuries ago."

"The others have returned," Elijah said listening to the movements upstairs.

Elena let out a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "Let me go up first."

Elijah stood back to allow her to pass. He watched her disappear up the stairs and was more than a little surprised to find he actually trusted that she would keep her word. He followed her slowly, remaining out of sight as she exited the basement and entered the living room.

"Elena," Stefan said, startled to see her so soon.

"I thought I'd check one last time to see if you were going to keep your word or not," Elena said flatly.

"Elena," Stefan said again only this time it was exasperated.

Damon merely watched Elena as he had earlier. She was up to something he could tell. He just couldn't figure out what it was and that worried him.

"I take it that is a no on you doing the right thing," Elena said softly. "Unfortunately, I expected as much. Elijah, I'm done here."

At Elijah's emergence, the three vampires all looked distressed and shocked.

"What have you done, Elena?" Stefan asked in horror.

"What I had to do," Elena replied calmly.

"But you agreed…" Stefan choked out.

"Yes, I agreed to fight," Elena said. "And in return, you agreed to do things my way. However, you broke your word so I see no reason to keep mine."

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself," Damon hissed out.

"No, I'm still going to fight for my life," Elena said. "I'm simply going to do so with the only vampire I can trust."

"You cannot trust Elijah," Katherine whispered, her fear palpable.

Elena raised her brows and said, "This coming from the vampire who has betrayed every single person in this room over and over."

"You cannot do this," Stefan yelled.

"Miss Gilbert is free to do anything she wishes," Elijah said, speaking for the first time. "We have renegotiated our agreement and we are both satisfied with the terms. You should know, however, that one of her concessions for killing me was to remove you from her list of people under my protection. I am free to kill you so you should be very careful going forward. I will not tolerate further attempts on my life or any actions that might place Elena in danger."

Elena met the gazes of each Salvatore brother and they both flinched at the bitterness and heartbreak in her eyes. She had lost her ability to trust them and it hurt her. They could both see it and it caused them both a great deal of pain.

"How can you do this? How can you not value your life more than this?" Katherine demanded.

Elena met her eyes and said, "I value my life a great deal, Katherine. But you seem to forget I'm human. I value my family and friends more than my life. I could not live knowing that my safety came at the expense of those I loved. That's the real difference between us – even as a human you were not capable of loving anyone else more than yourself."

With that Elena preceded Elijah out the front door. Elijah swept his gaze around the room once more meeting the eyes of each vampire.

"In case you don't understand," Elijah said, "Elena feels you both chose Katherine over her and you heard what she thinks about who Katherine is. I think she summed her up nicely, myself. Remember, I'm no longer honor bound not to kill you, any of you."

Elijah followed Elena out and found her waiting in her car. "I could have managed to get myself out of here," Elijah said as he got into the car.

Elena shrugged and held up her hands, which were shaking violently.

"I figured it would break our agreement if I killed myself in a car accident," Elena said.

Elijah frowned at her and said, "Then we wait. I never learned how to drive."

That startled a laugh out of Elena and allowed her to calm down enough to start the car.

* * *

In the boarding house, Stefan and Damon sat in silence not completely believing what had just happened.

"Will she really do it?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," the Salvatore brothers answered in unison.

"Then I'll go," Katherine said. "That's what she wanted, right? If I leave, she'll keep her word."

Damon let out a harsh laugh and said, "It is far too late for that. In Elena's eyes, we broke a promise. That's fairly sacred to her. And on top of that, Elijah is right. For her, this was a choice Stefan and I had to make between you and her. We made the wrong choice. Now she's given her word to Elijah and rescinded what little protection we had from him. She won't break her word to him unless he breaks his."

"He won't," Katherine said. "Elijah is a man of his word."

"Then we're screwed," Damon said frankly.

"We can still do this," Katherine said after several moments. "We can still kill Klaus and keep Elena alive."

Stefan shook his head. "You heard him," he said. "Elijah will slaughter us all if he thinks we are doing anything to jeopardize his success."

"Afraid to die, brother?" Damon asked raising a brow. "What happened to the guy who said he couldn't think of a better reason to die than saving Elena?"

"I simply see no reason to get myself killed if it won't keep her safe," Stefan said. "If we are all dead tomorrow, who will protect her when Klaus arrives? Elijah won't."

Damon nodded at that and the three vampires fell into silence once again.

* * *

"Damon mentioned that you needed to find a particular place in Mystic Falls," Elena said. "A place where witches were killed."

"Yes, that's correct," Elijah said.

"I think I can help you out with that," Elena said.

Elijah raised his brows in surprise. "You know where it is?" he asked.

"No, but I know someone who can find it," Elena said pulling her car into her driveway.

"Elena, where have you been?" Jeremy asked rushing out the front door. He came to a sudden halt at the sight of Elijah.

"It's alright, Jeremy," Elena said tiredly. "What's going on?"

"It's Bonnie," Jeremy said and Elena ran toward the door with the two men following her.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded when they were in the living room and Elena held a sobbing Bonnie in her arms.

"Your damned witch did this to her," Jeremy spat at him. "He took her powers."

Elijah's eyes narrowed at that and his gaze met Elena's. He realized this would be the first test of their agreement. Elijah had no idea what she would do if he broke his word as the Salvatores had done and that frustrated him. He was not used to being so dependent on another's actions.

"I'll take care of it," Elijah said and disappeared out the door.

"What the hell, Elena?" Jeremy said.

"Elijah will make Jonas give Bonnie's powers back," Elena said. "You can trust him in that."

"Elena, he intends to sacrifice you," Jeremy said and Bonnie nodded.

"We have a new agreement," Elena said simply.

"What do Stefan and Damon think of this agreement?" Jeremy asked.

"They no longer get a say," Elena said.

Bonnie sat up and took a good look at her friend. She saw the heartbreak and bitterness clearly.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"They chose Katherine," Elena said and let out a harsh laugh. "I wish I could say I was surprised by that but honestly, a part of me always expected it."

"Wait, Katherine? What?" Jeremy asked.

"She's out of the tomb," Elena said. "It's a long story and it really doesn't matter."

"Except she has a free pass into this house," Jeremy pointed out.

"Not for long," Elijah said having appeared behind them with Jonas.

Bonnie shrank back from the other witch and Elena glared at him.

"Return her powers," Elijah commanded. When Jonas did not immediately comply, Elijah turned to look him directly in the eyes. "My patience is limited, Jonas. You are very close to its end."

Jonas closed his eyes and moved toward Bonnie. Elena moved so that she blocked him until Elijah laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She met his eyes and at his nod, Elena moved so that Jonas could put a hand on Bonnie's head. He murmured several words and Bonnie fell unconscious.

"She'll be fine," Jonas said as the Gilberts flowed forward to their friend. "It's just a lot of power for her body to absorb at once."

"This house needs to be protected," Elijah said. "Invitations need to be rescinded."

Jonas nodded and said, "I'll need her to wake first. It's not something one of us can do alone."

At this Bonnie stirred and Elena asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Bonnie said sitting up slowly. "I'm fine."

"Good, you have a job to do," Elijah said.

"I don't work for you," Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, Katherine is free," Elena said quietly. "Jonas said the two of you could make it so she can't enter the house."

Bonnie looked at Jeremy and then Elena before nodding.

Jonas waved his hands and lit the candles that were scattered around the room. Bonnie stood and the two joined hands. Jonas chanted something quietly and even the humans in the room could feel the power flare. When Jonas went quiet and the two witches opened their eyes, Elijah was standing on the front porch.

"It worked," Elijah said dryly.

Elena chuckled at that and Elijah smiled. "Please come in, Elijah," she said.

Elijah stepped across the threshold as Jeremy and Bonnie both hissed, "Elena!"

"I told you we had a new agreement," Elena said. "Now, you can either trust me or you can trust Katherine, Stefan, and Damon. The choice is yours."

Bonnie and Jeremy both blinked at that ultimatum as the watched Elena climb the stairs.

"Elena, there was another matter to be dealt with," Elijah said.

Elena stopped and turned. "Right, sorry," Elena said. "I forgot. Bonnie, if you are with me on this, I need you to find a witch massacre sight near Mystic Falls. Bennett witches were burned there."

Bonnie's eyes went back and forth between Elena and Elijah before she nodded slowly.

"Alright," the young witch said. "I can do that. And Stefan and Damon are no longer involved?"

"No, they made their choice," Elena said.

"I'll let you know what I find," Bonnie said. "Jeremy, you want to help?"

"Sure," Jeremy said.

The two teenagers headed for the door. They stopped at Elena's voice.

"Elijah isn't Stefan or even Damon," the doppelganger said quietly. "He needs me alive but he doesn't care if I'm happy. Don't make me a liar by betraying him or me."

Bonnie exchanged a look with Jeremy as Elena disappeared up the stairs.

"She knows you both very well," Elijah said. "You remain on the list of people under my protection. I don't know if she could survive another betrayal. I don't believe she would want to try. Keep that in mind."

With that Elijah reclined onto the couch that Bonnie had vacated.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie watched with narrow eyes.

"I'm keeping Elena safe," Elijah said. "As per our agreement. I look forward to hearing where the witch killing field is located."

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy drove directly to the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie didn't bother to knock. Upon entering, the witch threw Katherine against a wall and pinned her there. Her power was surging and she knew that the exchange with Jonas had made her stronger.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy demanded.

"Your sister has decided self-sacrifice is the way to go," Katherine said dryly only to start choking.

"He was not talking to you," Bonnie said. "Start talking or you are both going to be in a world of pain."

"Elena…she no longer trusts us," Stefan said sadly. "And I can't really blame her for that."

"So it's true?" Jeremy demanded. "You chose that selfish bitch over my sister?"

"Not that way you mean," Stefan said. "But in Elena's eyes, yes."

"I actually am not surprised that Stefan would do so," Bonnie said quietly causing all eyes to turn toward her. "But I am surprised at Damon doing so."

"Uh, I think you got that backwards, Bon," Jeremy said.

"No," Bonnie said meeting Damon's eyes. "Stefan always had more humanity and he always sees the good, no matter how little, in everyone. So he wouldn't be able to write Katherine off or kill her. Damon on the other hand, his only humanity exists in his love for Elena and he shouldn't have been able to forgive Katherine's betrayal."

"You always were a judgey little witch," Damon muttered. "But you were perceptive, too."

"So, it looks like Elena was correct," Bonnie said. "Elijah it is."

"What?" Jeremy asked in astonishment.

"I trust Elena," Bonnie said simply. "And she no longer trusts any vampire in this room. But she trusts Elijah so I will work with him."

The witch took one last look at the vampires and said, "You should be aware that you can no longer enter the Gilbert house."

"What? That's not possible," Stefan said. "We've been invited. It's irreversible."

"She's a Bennett witch," Katherine said. "Nothing is impossible with her power. Looks like she's finally figured out how strong she is."

"How can we protect her if we can't get to her?" Damon demanded.

"Elena's protection is no longer your concern," Bonnie said. She flicked her gaze at Katherine before meeting his eyes. "You made your choice. And Elena has made hers."

* * *

Elena emerged from her room and made her way down the stairs several hours later. After a good crying jag, she had fallen asleep. She felt hung over though she'd had no alcohol and decided to hit the freezer for some ice cream comfort. She came to a halt halfway down the stairs as she spotted Elijah stretched out on the couch, apparently asleep.

"Hello, Elena," the vampire said without opening his eyes.

"Elijah," Elena said somewhat embarrassed realizing his vampire hearing would have picked up her sobbing.

"Your brother phoned," Elijah said and Elena finished walking down the stairs.

"What did he say?" Elena asked moving toward the kitchen and returning with a pint of peanut butter cup ice cream and a spoon.

Elijah eyed her food choice and said, "He and the witch are searching for the location we need. He said he might not be home tonight and was concerned about your safety."

"My safety because I would be here alone or my safety because I would be here with you?" Elena asked as she began eating the ice cream.

"Perceptive," Elijah said watching her. "I believe it was a combination. He seemed concerned that you might need some human comfort after your fallout with the Salvatore brothers. He also seemed quite concerned that you would not be safe with me."

Elena shrugged. "He has always worried about me," she said. "It's only grown worse since our parents died."

Elijah nodded in acknowledgement of the statement. "Does that really taste good?" he asked.

"Yes," Elena said with a grin. "Besides, it is a time honored tradition when a girl gets her heart broken. We eat ice cream."

"And this makes you feel better?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Not really," Elena said with a grin at his confusion. "In fact, tomorrow I'll feel worse because I ate all this. But it's what we do."

Elijah shook his head. "Women make no more sense now than they did thousands of years ago," he said.

"So Bonnie and Jeremy, huh?" Elena said and laughed at Elijah's perplexed look. "That's the other part of that message. He said he wasn't coming home tonight which means he's spending it at Bonnie's."

"Perhaps he simply didn't want you to worry if they ended up seeking answers all night," Elijah said.

Elena shook her head. "No, that was my brother sending me a message," she said. "He's giving me a heads up that they are involved and giving me time to decide how I feel about it."

"This is consistent with past experience?" Elijah asked.

"No, it's consistent with Jeremy's personality," Elena said. "And Bonnie's. She would have said they had to tell me before it could be real between them. So Jeremy told me, in his own way."

"And if you disapproved?" Elijah asked.

"Why would I disapprove? Bonnie's my best friend and Jeremy's my brother. I love them both so if they are happy, that's enough for me," she said. "But to answer your question, Jeremy doesn't really care if I approve of who he dates. I couldn't stand Vicki and he wouldn't leave her alone even if she was toxic. Anna kidnapped me and he still dated her."

"He dated someone who took you hostage?" Elijah said.

"Yes, though I honestly don't know if he knows about that," Elena said. "She was a vampire and needed something from Damon."

"And Damon exchanged it for you," Elijah said.

"No, actually, Stefan found me and rescued me," Elena said with a sigh. "Though Damon would have if it had been necessary. That's why I thought I could trust them."

Elijah merely nodded at that confession.

"Anyway, I can't be too upset about Jeremy dating without my approval," Elena said. "I mean, Damon killed Jeremy and I forgave him. Mostly."

Elijah blinked at that and said, "The ring. I wondered if it was what I thought."

"You know about the rings?" Elena asked.

"Over the years, I have seen many magic talismans meant to protect humans and vampires," Elijah said. "Some of them work better than others."

Elijah went still and then turned his head toward the front door. Elena followed his gaze and a moment later, John opened the door.

"What is he doing here?" John asked.

"You don't really have the right to ask that," Elena said.

"I'm your father, Elena, whether you like it or not," John reminded her.

"No, you were my sperm donor," Elena spat back. "My father died at the bottom of a river."

"This man is not on your list, Elena," Elijah said.

"I know," Elena replied.

"What list?" John demanded.

"The list of people I am not allowed to kill," Elijah said calmly. "You are not on it."

John blinked and looked at Elena.

Elena smirked and said, "Don't play dumb, John. You know perfectly well that Elijah is an original. You gave Damon the dagger to kill him after all."

"Why did you give him a list of people he can't kill?" John asked.

"Because Elijah and I have an agreement," Elena said. "Klaus wants to kill me. Elijah wants to kill Klaus. I work with Elijah to kill Klaus and my friends and family stay safe."

"Is your mother on the list?" John asked.

"My mother is dead," Elena said flatly. "Isobel is not included on the list. Neither is your frienemy, Katherine. Klaus really wants Katherine dead and I see no reason to expend my energy to keep her alive."

"When did you become so…harsh, Elena?" John asked. "When did you start talking about killing people like it means nothing?"

"Right about the time I found out my uncle was by biological father and my mother was a vampire turned by my boyfriend's brother," Elena said. "And of course, my uncle slash father tried to murder my boyfriend and his brother along with Jeremy's girlfriend. Should I continue?"

"They aren't people, Elena," John said. "They are vampires and deserved to die."

"Isobel and Katherine are vampires as well," Elena pointed out. "Much worse than Stefan and Damon yet you continue to protect them. So if you'll excuse me, the hypocrisy in here is choking me."

Elena rose and walked toward the kitchen. When John moved to follow her, he found the path blocked by Elijah.

"She has had a very upsetting day," Elijah said. "She wishes to be alone."

"She's my daughter," Johns spat at him.

Elijah tilted his head to the side and looked at John. "Then perhaps you should have done a better job," the vampire said. "However, Elena is old enough to make her own decisions and has done so. She wants nothing to do with you. Should you attempt to cause her harm or hide her away, I will kill you. And that ring on your finger will be no deterrent at all."

John blinked at the absolute sincerity on Elijah's face and in his voice. He shook his head and then left the house.

* * *

"Why isn't Elijah dead?" John demanded as he busted through the Salvatore boarding house door.

He barely made it into the room before Damon had him by the throat and pinned against a wall. Damon slid the ring off John's finger and slipped it into his pocket.

"You have some nerve coming here as if that ring would protect you," Damon growled.

"Damon, let him go," Katherine said.

"Like hell," Damon said. "He tried to kill me. Turn about's a bitch."

"You aren't going to kill him, Damon," Katherine said.

"Watch me," Damon said and his fangs sunk into John's neck.

"We need him alive," Katherine said casually tossing Damon across the room.

"I don't need him alive," Damon said.

"He's Elena's father," Stefan said quietly. "She wouldn't want him dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Elijah said from behind him. "He wasn't on the list Elena gave me of loved ones. Of course, neither are the two of you any longer."

"What do you want?" Damon growled.

"Well that's not very hospitable," Elijah said. "However, since I need to get back to protecting Elena, I'll be brief. John, you are not welcome at Elena's house. Don't come back. I assume the rest of you know that you are no longer able to enter. Elena is the only one who can invite you in as she is the only one the spell recognizes."

At the door, Elijah turned back and with a small smile said, "She is an intriguing little human, isn't she?"

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy entered the Gilbert house and spotted Elijah and Elena on the couch. The teenagers walked over and Bonnie put a book on the coffee table in front of Elijah.

"We found it," Jeremy said.

Elena looked at Bonnie and asked, "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded. "So many witches died there," she said sadly. "Killed by this town, by people whose descendents I have protected."

"It's all we can do, Bonnie," Elena said. "To live in the present and try to forgive the past. I'm no more responsible for what Jonathan Gilbert did then you are for what Emily Bennett did. We can't keep holding the past against people who weren't even there."

Bonnie nodded and flipped open the book to the correct page. She pointed to the drawing of a map.

"That's what you're looking for," Bonnie said. "It's about a mile west of the old Lockwood property."

"Why did you need to know where this was?" Jeremy asked.

"It's where we're going to kill Klaus," Elena said. "Or die trying."

"Then we'll be there, too," a voice from the door said and everyone looked over to see Katherine, John, and the Salvatores in the doorway.

"We'll protect you or die trying," Damon echoed Elena's words.

"Looks like we have some new recruits in the war," Elijah murmured. "Welcome to my army."


End file.
